Rikku meets Riku
by Mylie
Summary: When two people with the same name meet, you can only expect mass confusion... (KHFFXX-2 crossover)


**Riku Meets Rikku**

By Sayuiri (Rikku) and Zanisha (Riku)

Disclaimer: We do not own FFX/X-2 or Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does!

Roles: Sayuiri as Rikku and Zanisha as Riku

Sayuiri's note: This fanfic is purely random and done over MSN at 12:56am in the morning.

Zanisha's note: I haven't roleplayed in awhile so this should be fun!

Rikku ran along the shining road in Macalania forest while a fiend chased behind her. A faint voice buzzed through her walkie-talkie "Rikku! Is everything okay down there?" Still running Rikku quickly grabbed her walkie-talkie and held it to her mouth. "Well if you call being chased by a fiend okay then I guess I'm pretty..." Time seemed to move slowly as she tripped and fell over the side of the road. Rikku felt the walkie-talkie slip out of her hand and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was "I think Rikku just lost a few more respect points. I don't see how that girl gets into so much trouble…"

Somewhere else, a boy with shoulder-length silver hair and large aqua eyes sat leaning against a rock, gazing into the distance. Subconsciously twiddling his fingers, he exhaled deeply, a reminiscent look entering his eyes as he thought to himself. Behind the almost expressionless face, wheels were turning in his head, though one would never know by a wayward glance

Still waters run deep.

A muffled groan from behind startled him out of his thoughts. Glancing back, he saw an unfamiliar girl lying on the floor, moaning incessantly. Oh joy.

Approaching, he noted the girl's physical appearance: blonde hair and green eyes. He also took note of the fact that she seriously needed to wear more clothes. Putting that aside, he offered his hand to help her up. "You alright?" he asked, not really sounding as if he cared. "I'm Riku and you are?"

Rikku blinked her eyes a couple times to get used to the bright light. "Wait? Did I hear you right? Did you just say your name was Rikku?" She stared completely baffled at the strange boy standing in front of her then took note of her surroundings. Rikku felt the sand beneath her then ignoring the offered hand stood up. "Where am I?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's what you heard, I'm Riku; I don't think you suffered any brain damage from that fall," he smirked slightly "Or...I could be wrong. Care to answer my question first?"

Rikku turned back to the boy. "Well the thing is you see, um my name is also Rikku."

For a split second, Riku's eyes widened with surprise, then immediately became emotionless once again. "Well, I guess it's a common name," he said, crossing his arms, acting as if unfazed by the discovery. "One of my friends, Sora, has the same name as a girl from this show called Digimon. But Riku is more of a boy's name in my opinion..." 

Rikku pouted. "Rikku is not a boy's name! I guess it can be both though...." Suddenly Rikku remembered her dresspheres. She let out a little gasp and them rummaged around in the pouch at her waist and sighed with relief. "All here." She quietly said to herself.

"What's all here? Your precious makeup?" asked Riku, rolling his eyes. Assuming a high-pitched girly tone, he said sarcastically, waving his hands in the air "I wouldn't be able to, like, survive without my nail polish!"

Crossing his arms again, he raised an eyebrow, waiting for the girl to respond.

Rikku's face turned a light shade of red. "No! I do not wear make-up! These are my dressphere's! Can't you tell what they are?" In her hand Rikku held out the White Mage dressphere towards the other Rikku.

Rikku eyed the 'dress-sphere' critically. "Looks more like a frost gem," he said, a trace of tedium in his voice. "That's nothing new. Then again, I guess anything shiny interests you."

_A frost gem?__ What's that?_ Rikku shook her head then glanced at the other Rikku. "Well I don't know what a frost gem is, but a dressphere isn't some shiny bauble to play with. It's what I use to fight."

Riku raised his eyebrows. "You? Fight?" he said with a smirk. "As in, killing?" He almost laughed at the prospect, but being Riku, he didn't. "I'd like to see you try!"

Rikku gave a little grin "I'll do more then try" She whispered to herself and prepared for battle.

A/N (Zanisha): So, there it was. Our masterpiece! See what teamwork can do! Send in reviews and suggestions, if any!

A/N (Sayuiri): Well you can definitely tell that I have far less of a vocabulary then Zanisha heh Anyways hope you like it! We'll update soon!


End file.
